


A Letter to Albus Dumbledore

by spaceislife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, The only reason I wrote this is because my mom made me, basically im cussing out dumbledore, because heś a moron, i hate this, this is so fuckig bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceislife/pseuds/spaceislife





	A Letter to Albus Dumbledore

To Albus Dumbledore,  
I would like to begin by saying thank you for taking time out of your certainly busy schedule to read this letter. It concerns a matter that worries me considerably, you see. You have done many things in your career, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump, and winner of the Order of Merlin First Class. Most of them were good things: Necessary for your quoted “Greater Good”, but I am writing to you about a decision that you made, which destroyed not only one life but three. The action - allowing Sirius Black to be imprisoned in Azkaban for twelve years.  
The three lives that were destroyed by this inaction of yours are not immediately apparent, but are glaringly obvious to those who know what to look for. The impact on the first victim, Sirius Black, is the most apparent. This is a man who was haunted by the death of James and Lily Potter, even before he was sent to Azkaban. You knew this, you knew that he loved James as a brother, that he loved Lily as a sister, that he loved Harry as his own child. You knew this, had been there in person to watch friendship and love grow between them, and you still believed one of three things. One, that Sirius, a man who had been running from his family’s legacy, betrayed Lily and James Potter to Voldemort. Two, that you had no control of the situation, despite all of the political sway you held at the time, and still do now, and could not even request that Sirius was given a trial in court. Or three, and most disturbing, that it was worth it, that the torture of an innocent man in the literal embodiment of Hell, was needed, required even. But I digress.  
The second life to be impacted is that of Remus Lupin. Remus Lupin is a man, who at a young age, was infected with lycanthropy. Throughout his entire life he was rejected and cast out, for something that he could not control. Until he came to Hogwarts, and met the other Marauders and then Lily Evans. The other three Marauders and Lily were the only ones to accept him despite of his lycanthropy. They told him that he wasn’t a monster.. They were the only friends he had ever made in his entire life. And he had to go years believing that four of them were dead and that the fifth had betrayed them to Voldemort. After the death of James and Lily, Remus spent years wandering around struggling to find a job that he could hold down. After all no one wanted to hire a werewolf. He lost the only people who thought of him as human, and you could have helped at least one of them stay by his side.  
The third life to be impacted is that of Harry Potter's. Harry lived in an abusive household where he was not respected as a human being. Do you truly believe that he could not have benefited from being around loving people. It is honestly astounding that Harry can function as an adult that he has friends at all, and that he is able to form lasting relationships.You left that child in an abusive home, but if you had used your considerable influence at the time of Sirius Black's arrest, then Harry would have been able to go home to a loving household and would not be afraid of who he was and what he could do.   
I would like to thank you again for taking the time out of your day to read my letter to you. I hope that you will take my concerns into account in the future, and I hope you have a nice day.   
Sincerely,  
A Concerned Friend


End file.
